


Perspectives

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for kradam_kiss. I'm on holidays and these keep happening, which is nice because I've written nothing for years.  Kradam IS inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradam_kiss. I'm on holidays and these keep happening, which is nice because I've written nothing for years. Kradam IS inspiration.

Cassidy's party rocks.

Kris has never seen so many amazing characters brought to life in one space.

He has a moment of complete bizarreness when Cassidy comes over and is *literally* 10ft tall. Cassidy smiles down at him. Kris feels five years old and remembers the circus he'd been to as a child. Adam bites Cassidy's thigh just below his dick and leaves a bright red lipstick mark. Cassidy swipes Adam's perfectly coiffed hair and Adam just laughs and says that he was leaving a sign for anyone who wanted to know the way to heaven.

The night just gets better from there.

Kris follows the white rabbit (Adam) who is appropriately dressed in white and silver with silver streaks in his (not-so-perfectly-coiffed any more) hair. Kris wonders if he should be worried, but thinks it'll be okay because the Mad Hatter and the Queen don't scare him at all tonight.

If he has to describe the night at some point in the future, it would be colour! music! bodies! heat! movement! space! Nothing that in fact would make any sense to anyone else, but that makes beautiful messed-up sense when you are right in the middle of it.

~*****~

Describing the night is a long way in the future – or maybe it's already been done? Right now, Kris is in a cloud of soft, warm, mmmh, nice. Oh, skin. Hands… on skin, light… Delicious, tender, firm, oh g-g-g-god.

He turns his head, keeping his eyes closed against the warm light (morning?) and nuzzles the neck so close. Kissing, licking, mmmh, exploring the texture and vibrations. Is that him moaning? He moves his mouth to bone - jaw - and kisses and licks and turns his body to follow his lips and his hands find more skin and other hands pull him in and now there are lips.

Kris presses his lips to Adam's and lets Adam's press his open. He feels Adam's tongue lick it's way into his mouth and Adam's moans vibrate against his teeth. Kris brings his hand up to touch Adam's lips, but he can't stop kissing so he slips his fingers beside his tongue and explores teeth and tongue and now his legs slip around Adam's and one of Adam's hands holds Kris's head and the other presses the small of his back to make Kris move impossibly closer.

Adam pulls away, groaning around Kris's fingers that follow him as he moves. Kris opens his drowsy eyes and watches his fingers being sucked and licked by Adam whose eyes are closed. Kris pulls his fingers out slowly and watches Adam's mouth follow them for a moment. Adam's eyes open and Kris moves both of his hands behind Adam's head and pulls Adam down to rest his head on Kris's shoulder. Adam sighs and lets his body rest partly across Kris, with their legs tangled and his arms cradling Kris close.

If Kris had to describe this at some point in the future, it would be 'home'.


End file.
